


my head on the door was a dream

by diashann



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diashann/pseuds/diashann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God sends Jophiel to Earth to aid Lucifer and Amenadiel in catching Hell's latest escape artist. But will the past interfere with what Lucifer has going for him, on Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

JO•PHI•EL

The angel Jophiel (Heb. יוֹפִיאֵל, "beauty of God", "divine beauty"), also called Iophiel, Iofiel, Jofiel, Yofiel, Youfiel, Zophiel (Tsophiel צֹפִיאֵל, "spy of God", "watchman of God") and Zuriel (Tsuriel צוּרִיאֵל, "my rock is God"), is the archangel of wisdom, understanding, and judgment. 


	2. temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short first chapter, it gets lengthier

_In the beginning, the sky parted and God created man. And from man, he created what was possibly their greatest Achilles heel. With the creation of women came the temptation of women. Not only were they tempting, but they were easily tempted themselves. God tested them time and time again, Lucifer spinning his web of lies in the Garden of Eden. However, God would soon find out that the temptations that plagued his beautiful yet flawed children also plagued his seemingly perfect ones, too._

_In the midst of all the chaos that soon befell Heaven, God lost his favorite son and demoted his favorite daughter the one of the lower ranks in the Hierarchy. Other angels were eager to please their father, to take the place of the ones who had disappointed him. There were many who were not ready to prove their worth, all but one. Amenadiel the faithful had emerged victorious in the light of their transgressions._

_As time went on, a new favorite son had been appointed, the prodigal daughter watching from the lower ranks with a bit of disdain. She was left to judge the petty actions of the humans, no longer a Seraph but a lowly Archangel, and it was all due to the fact that she couldn’t resist the impulses that had been drawn out of her._

_Time passed for the humans and for all the ways they proved God right, the proved Lucifer right as well. Jophiel made her judgements and imparted her wisdom onto all she was ordered, life seeming bleak and redundant without her best friend by her side. Though she was once the apple of God’s eye, her existence was all but meaningless after he had cast her down from her light. She didn’t shine as brightly but she felt as if she did, on the day she discovered Lucifer had retreated from his place on the throne of Hell._

_She waited with baited breath, holding onto the impossible hope that her father would send her to fetch him and convince him to go back to the depths where he had seemed to find some sense of belonging. God sent Amenadiel to do the job that Jophiel could surely do much better than he. After many Earth days, he ordered her to prove herself worthy of her place back amongst the Seraphs. Her mission? To capture the escapee from Hell and to then deliver Mazikeen and Lucifer back through the gate._

 

**********

 

“Your word is your bond, you said that,” Chloe Decker stood before him, arms folded. Lucifer sighed, looking a mess from all the festivities of the night before. He had died, saw his father’s plan for him, and came back to tell the tale. “I did say that,” Lucifer agreed. She nodded, “And, on the way from that hanger you said you’d do whatever you could to help Trixie and I… especially with all that is going on with Dan.”

He ran his hands down his black Prada suit jacket, palms sweaty, a nervousness about him that he hadn’t ever felt. Mother was on the loose, doing only Father knows what and he was stuck babysitting while Chloe went to see Detective Douche behind bars. “No, of course. I will stay here, then,” Lucifer said, forcing a smile, “You go and do what needs to be done.” Chloe looked pleasantly surprised, as much as she could, anyway. “Wow… And they said you wouldn’t be winning any partner of the year awards.”

“Sorry, who said that?” He asked, a small smirk on his face knowing that no one would ever speak ill of him, the charmer that he was. Chloe kinked an eyebrow as she went to grab her handbag, “No one, but… they were thinking it.” He grinned at her, he couldn’t help it. “So, where exactly is the little one?” He asked, realizing that there hadn’t been a small child attached to his hip since he got there. Chloe headed for the door, her eyes finding Trixie’s closed bedroom door, “She’s…in there. I’ve already talked to her and done the best I could with the trauma. But she’s terrified. The past 24 hours have been terrible for her, to say the least.”

“Should I try to get her to come out? Bribe her with some sweets of some sort? Small humans like sweets, right?” Chloe squinted at Lucifer, “Don’t bribe my child, Morningstar. Just check on her periodically, get her what she needs, mostly you can probably sit on the sofa until I get back.”

“Oh, and when will you be back, exactly?” He asked, that nervous look back on his face and in his eyes. She opened the door, giving him one last parting glance, “I shouldn’t be longer than two hours.” Before he could protest the length of her absence, she was gone.

 

After few minutes of trying to coax Trixie out of her room, Lucifer sat solemnly outside her door. “You know, it’s okay to be afraid sometimes,” he said quietly, knowing she could still hear him, anyway. “Are you ever scared?” Asked her little voice, from the other side of the door. A ghost of a smile played at his lips, “Sometimes.”

“What scares you?” She asked, sounding quite amazed to learn that her dear friend Lucifer Morningstar was capable of such debilitating emotion. Lucifer thought to lie to the child for a second but, at the last moment, opted for telling the terrifying truth, “My mother.”

Trixie didn’t say anything for a few moments, her bedroom door opening soon after, causing Lucifer to fall backwards. His head landed at her feet and he stared up at the tiny human. She sniffled, wiping her tears away, “Thank you for saving us.” He smiled faintly and then sat up as best he could, hoping their floor didn’t leave any markings on his expensive suit. “Come on, let us go and get some chocolate cake,” He said, raising his eyebrow at her in a mischievous manner. All she did was nod her head in reply.

 

**********

 

Amenadiel was busy turning Lux upside down, in search of Maze. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he almost didn’t notice that he was being watched. As he made his way past the bar, his body stiffened. There she was, perched up on the countertop, watching him and wondering just how far the new favorite had fallen.

“Jophiel..”

“Please, Amenadiel, call me Jo.” 

She hopped down from the bar, approaching him with a speculative look on her beautiful face. “I’m guessing that I don’t need to tell you why I’m here,” She said, giving him a once over, quite surprised that something… or someone had managed to get him to loosen his feathers a bit. "Father sent you,” He said, eyes widening a bit.

She grinned, blue eyes melting with joy, “Oh, yes. He wants me to help you capture _you know who_.” She paused. “He also wants me to finish the job you clearly couldn’t.” Amenadiel laughed at that, a deep hearty chuckle escaping him. “He sent you? Of all the angels in the Garrison and he sent you?! You’re probably the only one who couldn’t get Lucifer back to hell. You’re too invested in having him somewhere within your reach.”

“Well, clearly, if the last few months is any indication, I’m not the only angel who could fail at sending him back. You couldn’t do it, after all, and there is nothing binding you to him in the slightest,” she said folding her arms. “Unless, of course, you count the fact that you’re bedding his demon bodyguard, Mazikeen.”

If Amenadiel was capable of growing pale, he probably would’ve been pale as a bedsheet in that moment. “What?”

It was her turn to laugh, “Oh, you didn’t think Father wouldn’t find out, did you?” Before he could lunge at her, she had disappeared, leaving him feeling vengeful in her wake. He pulled out his cell phone, gripping it almost tightly enough to break it. He dialed Lucifer and the other man picked up on the third ring, “Amenadiel…”

“You’ll never guess who Father cast down from Heaven to help with his bidding,” He said.

Lucifer nodded his goodbyes to Chloe Decker, who had just returned home, and the small human with chocolate all over her face. After he closed the door, he said, “No brother, I probably wouldn’t be able to guess…” The disinterest was heavy in his voice and it made Amenadiel sigh. Lucifer never liked to take things seriously.

“Jophiel was just here, at Lux,” the man said, hoping to earn just a bit of his brother’s attention. Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks, face showing various emotions in the middle of Chloe Decker’s driveway. “Now, that is interesting,” he said, hanging up on Amenadiel right away.


End file.
